


Daydream

by lovelyairi



Series: Sunrise [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, this part focuses mainly on kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: The sequel to Till SunrisePrince Kyungsoo struggles to find a balance between who he is and what he wantsPrince Jongin is there to help him





	Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read Till Sunrise yet, please do! This story won't make much sense without it  
> I struggled a bit with this, I got lost with their characters and such but I think I did okay ish?  
> I tried my best and either way, I am still happy that these two stories can come together like this  
> Inspired by Daydream by Kim Sungkyu Ft. BORDERLINE

The clouds are heavy above as the cold seeps through his robes, Kyungsoo adjusts his position and he continues to lean over on his knees, tending to the small herb garden he personally took care of. He’d decided to claim one of the many gardens in their Palace, having it consist of mainly plants that didn’t require a lot of maintenance since there was no denying he was a busy man who couldn’t afford to spend too much time there each day. Some days he wouldn’t be able to find time to visit his garden at all, but thankfully the plants lived and waited for him to return. It was one of the things Kyungsoo cherished, wanting the plants to live for a long time.

As he has a moment to himself in the midst of a busy week, Kyungsoo finds himself humming with a small smile on his lips. He inhales deeply, letting the fresh scent of the forested mountains surrounding him ease his spirit. Their Palace was much higher than the rest of their Kingdom, built close to the Heavens so that the Royal family may watch over their Kingdom with guidance from the gods. The air above was always crisp and clean, almost suffocating if one thought too much. It was always much colder in the Palace, even more now that Autumn was approaching them. Autumn was one of Kyungsoo’s most beloved yet hated seasons, he hated how the plants he cared for throughout the Spring and Summer slowly began to sleep but he loved how beautiful it was.

His thoughts are interrupted when the small gate leading to the garden creaks its way open. Kyungsoo greets the intruder with a glance and he sees that it’s only Seungsoo. As usual his brother is donning the royal blue robes that made him stand out from miles away as their Kingdom’s Crowned Prince. It was nearing evening and Kyungsoo vaguely wondered if Seungsoo still had some duties to attend to, knowing very well that his brother would change out of his royal robes as soon as his responsibilities for the day were done. Seungsoo squats down beside Kyungsoo and he smiles at him.

Kyungsoo returns the gesture and turns back to his plants. He’d just been in the middle of plucking away rotten or infested leaves as well as cleaning up the soil bed to ensure that the roots would have no problems. His hands are slightly dirty and so are his knees from kneeling on the ground but he doesn’t care too much. Seungsoo simply watches for a few moments. Unlike Kyungsoo, Seungsoo had never gotten too involved with the botanicals, having only read about them and learning what he needed to know. He didn’t have the freedom of learning the purpose of every herb or the flowers used to dye their parchment and clothing. He was too busy learning the family history and how to become a great ruler.

“About Prince Jongin,” Seungsoo begins and Kyungsoo pauses.

“It’s already been three months Kyungsoo and you haven’t even tried to contact him let alone actually plan on visiting him,” Seungsoo frowns and Kyungsoo purses his lips together. He hadn’t said much about his time with Jongin in Pralin but Seungsoo knew him well enough to know that Jongin had made a deep impression on him during that trip. They’d talked about it a little bit, Seungsoo often asking if he’s written Jongin or if he’s planning on visiting him at any time since it was clear the Kim’s wouldn’t mind housing him for a few days. But Kyungsoo would often hide in his duties and run away from it all.

“I told you that I needed to sort myself out before meeting him again,” Kyungsoo weakly responds and Seungsoo exhales loudly.

“Kyungsoo you haven’t even made an effort. You’ve gone right back into your routine like you never left it in the first place,” Seungsoo argues and Kyungsoo can’t say anything in return. After all, as usual, Seungsoo was right. However what Seungsoo didn’t know was of the countless nights Kyungsoo sat awake, hands hovering over parchment as he thought of what he could possibly write. How many times he’d paced in front of the King’s pavilion, numerous requests to visit Pralin and the man he had a connection with on his tongue only to be swallowed as he ran and hid in his gardens. There were a number of things he wanted to do, things he wanted to say.

But he couldn’t.

Returning to his own Kingdom and his own home had been eye opening in more ways than one. After all, he’d returned to all he’d ever known. It was comforting. Falling back into his routine that’d been waiting for him, acting as though nothing had changed, that nothing had to change. If he did want to be with Jongin, where would they be? Together in Aralicia? It was a known fact that Jongin loved the ocean, Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to take him away from all of that. Together in Pralin? Kyungsoo couldn’t deny that the array of plant life in Pralin was foreign and interesting to him but leaving his own home behind seemed… wrong almost.

“I know it’s difficult,” Seungsoo says when he notices that Kyungsoo isn’t going to say anything, “It’s a difficult decision but taking risks is what life is all about Kyungsoo, and if you remain any more sheltered you might lose everything. You have the freedom. You have a choice,” Seungsoo reminds him and Kyungsoo pulls away from his plants, looking at his brother. There was a sad smile on his face. Kyungsoo knows why Seungsoo spoke the way he did. Because he didn’t have a choice. It was something Seungsoo had never held against Kyungsoo, but on some days, his words were calculated unintentionally. He was the Crowned Prince, he couldn’t be anything else. And even if he was no one would care, no one cared that Seungsoo was a musician, that he was a skilled archer or that he loved to cook, it didn’t matter to them.

“Stop thinking so much, stand up, we’re expecting a guest,” Seungsoo smiles and Kyungsoo still feels a little discomfort in his chest. But he remembers a conversation they had many years ago, where Seungsoo had reassured him that he was okay with who he was, with what he was to become and how he didn’t spite Kyungsoo in the slightest for it. Kyungsoo wipes his hands on the grass before he stands and brushes off his knees. The small smudges of dirt weren’t too noticeable. As he makes his way over to the small basin of rain water used to water the plants does he realize what Seungsoo had just said.

“Guests?” Kyungsoo looks at his brother as he begins to wash his hands free of the dirt and soil that clung to his skin and under his fingernails. He wipes his hands on his hanbok and thankfully the dark fabric doesn’t show the abuse. Seungsoo leads them both out of the garden and Kyungsoo nods at Seungsoo’s eunuch and other servants who usually follow him around before the brothers make their way to the King’s pavilion.  

“Didn’t you notice that your schedule is oddly free?” Seungsoo teases and Kyungsoo punches him on the arm. Truthfully, he hadn’t noticed. After all, he’d been working like a machine to keep his mind off of his situation with Jongin. As they walk along the stone pathways Kyungsoo looks around at the trees lining the walls of Palace, how they stretch over them in their brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows. It was breathtaking and it reminded him of how small he was. The skies above may be gloomy but the colourful leaves breathed life into them, a spark if you will.

They reach the pathways leading towards the King’s pavilion with ease. There was a large space that was before it, showing how grand the pavilion itself was, after all, nearby was the court. In the distance Kyungsoo can see his parents walking together which was always a strange sight when it wasn’t the end of the week. He can see his parents combined servants following them from a safe distance as his parents talk to their guests. Kyungsoo loses his breath and his steps stutter when Jongin lifts his head and looks at him.

Jongin was here. As well as King and Queen Kim and the Princesses, Hyori and Bora. Before Kyungsoo can give Seungsoo a glare for not warning him, their parents call them over. The two walk a little quicker without breaking into a run even though everything inside of Kyungsoo was telling him to run the other way. They approach the visiting royal family with smiles and both Princes bow accordingly, welcoming them. Kyungsoo looks over the Kim family and within their Palace they stand out painfully. Their Palace was filled with earthy tones and muted colours, the Kim’s were vibrant, with their white linen clothes and colourful accessories.

“Kyungsoo, it’s already been decided that Prince Jongin will stay in your pavilion. The Princesses will be in the guest pavilion and the King and Queen will remain close to us,” Queen Do says with a bright smile. It’s clear that Seungsoo and Kyungsoo have arrived at what seemed like the end of the small tour they’d been given as Queen Do states her closing remarks.

“All meals will be served at your bedrooms, although there will be a celebration tomorrow night where we will all meet on the celebratory grounds,” Queen Do smiles and they all slowly begin to trickle off. The Princesses following handmaidens that would be leading them as well as Seungsoo who goes off to finish whatever responsibilities he has left. Leaving only Kyungsoo and Jongin behind. Since Kyungsoo has no schedule for rest of the day he might as well entertain Jongin he thinks. He looks at the other Prince and his breath hitches, stunned by his beauty. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say and he begins leading Jongin back to his own pavilion, the sound of his footsteps is the only thing that reassures him that he’s following.

The walk through the Palace is suffocating and Kyungsoo wonders if Jongin feels the same way he does. It’s strange. Having someone you’ve yearned for, right by your side. He didn’t know how to act and he didn’t know how to think with Jongin behind him. His own pavilion was much further from the King’s, Queen’s and even the Crowned Prince’s. His pavilion had been passed on through the generations to the Princes and Princesses that weren’t born first. They were kept far from the court, far from any political matters to avoid any kind of conflict. Kyungsoo turns back once in awhile to make sure Jongin is keeping up and every time he does he meets those intense eyes. He feels the chills run up his spine and he staggers as he regains his composure.

“Well this is my pavilion, there are a number of rooms available to you and the bath house is at the end of the hall there. Just call for the servants to draw a bath for you when needed, I would teach you but I never learned,” Kyungsoo slides open the doors and he steps aside to let Jongin enter, smiling at his own jest. Now that Kyungsoo thought about it, he had never seen the inside of Jongin’s room. And yet here he was showing his whole building for the man. Not that he minded. Jongin passes him and confidently makes his way down the hall, towards the opposite end of the baths. Kyungsoo can’t help but watch him as he makes the air around him his own. Jongin was truly here. Kyungsoo follows after him having seen that he’s stopped and Jongin points to the room right across from his own,

“I’d like to stay in this one,” Jongin says quietly and Kyungsoo nods his head, going back towards the bags that he’d only just noticed at the entrance of the pavilion. They must be Jongin’s. He carries the bags towards Jongin’s new room and settles them down on the floor before he stands around a little awkwardly. Wanting to stay but not knowing if he should. Jongin doesn’t say anything, mindlessly tinkering with the strings holding his bags shut as if he doesn’t want to open them in front of Kyungsoo.

“You don’t have your own attendant?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo assumes that he noticed how the King and Queen as well as the Crowned Prince all had at least a dozen servants following them almost everywhere they went.

“No, I’m not anyone of major importance,” Kyungsoo replies with a tight smile that Jongin doesn’t reciprocate. The air between them is so thick, Kyungsoo could practically see it. Jongin walks through the room which wasn’t much larger than his own. It had a futon paired with a beautifully painted screen behind it, a small table and drawers against the walls, and the wall to the left was also a door that lead outside to one of the many walkways.

“Do you have work tomorrow? Will I be able to see what you do around here?” Jongin attempts to make the atmosphere lighter and it works, the two smiling at one another shyly. Kyungsoo thinks about all that he has to do tomorrow, which isn’t much. He just has to visit a few greenhouses and make sure things are running smoothly.

“I do have some work to do, you can come with me. Although I do have to warn you, you’ll have to be up early,” Kyungsoo places his hands behind his back and he bounces on the balls of his feet.

“I don’t mind, I’m used to waking up early,” Jongin assures him. Kyungsoo feels his chest grow warm because of course he was. He knows that Jongin is thinking of the same things he is when their eyes meet, full of memories. It wasn’t something he’d ever want to forget, those many mornings where he’d found Jongin swimming in the ocean before the sun rose. How beautiful he’d looked and how beautiful he looks now. The Jongin in front of him looks tired, having been on a carriage for many hours to come here. However beneath that was more, there seemed to be stress on his skin but Kyungsoo couldn’t be sure. He wants to say something but he holds his tongue and bows his head instead.

“I formally welcome you to the Kingdom of Aralicia,” he welcomes him with sincerity, as much as he can muster. Jongin doesn’t say anything and although it would be seen as extremely rude in any other situation, it isn’t in this one. At least not to Kyungsoo it wasn’t. Jongin gives him a sad smile and Kyungsoo feels his heart ache.

“Did you miss me at all?” Jongin frowns and Kyungsoo is stunned by the sudden question. Of course he’d missed him. He missed him more than he’d ever know. Because Kyungsoo wasn’t brave enough to tell him. To tell him that he wouldn’t let himself yearn for Jongin, that he buried himself in his work to miss him less. It doesn’t make much sense right now but he was blinking hard, processing the question and all of the emotion that came with it. Jongin approaches him softly, as if he’s dancing, graceful as ever. His frown melts into a sad smile and Kyungsoo’s lips part as he breathes.

“It seems we’re back at the beginning, I’ll have to open you up again won’t I? But that’s okay, because it’s you, because it’s for you,” Jongin speaks as if he’s talking to himself rather than Kyungsoo who’s right in front of him. Kyungsoo watches as Jongin delicately holds his wrist and his breath hitches when soft lips kiss his palm. Jongin leads him out of the room and he smiles once more before he slides the door shut. Kyungsoo steps back a few steps into his own room and he slides his own doors shut, he sits down on his futon and holds his head in his hands. His feelings truly never wavered even after all of this time, and if anything, they were even stronger than before.

 

Despite having trouble falling asleep last night, Kyungsoo wakes feeling refreshed and well rested, the best he’s slept in months. As his brain slowly begins to wake he notices that there’s a warmth surrounding him, one that didn’t come solely from his blanket but from another body. He registers the weight of arms wrapped around his body and legs tangled with his own and although his initial response would’ve been to pull away, he eases closer. Kyungsoo slowly opens his eyes and he smiles when he sees Jongin’s face centimetres away from his own, expression tranquil as he slept. His futon wasn’t large, only fit for one person and so Jongin is lying on top of him, using his chest as a pillow.

The surprise is welcome nonetheless and Kyungsoo feels pleased that Jongin decided to sleep with him. He finds himself staring at Jongin as much as he can, tracing his features fresh in his mind now that the previous image had grown blurry. With Jongin here in front of him the image becomes new, and it becomes even brighter. Jongin is beautiful that much is certain. Kyungsoo reaches up and lets his fingers thread through Jongin’s long hair, admiring how the long strands were soft. His hair didn’t seem damaged at all even thought he spent countless hours in the sun and in the salted water of the ocean.

Jongin seems to enjoy his hair being played with because he sighs in his sleep, leaning in closer to the fingertips running along his scalp. His eyes slowly flutter open and watching Jongin wake from his slumber had to be one of the most beautiful things Kyungsoo has ever seen. Even if his eyes are crusted and there’s a line of drool stuck on his chin. Jongin pushes himself up and he hovers over Kyungsoo, his eyes squinting since he’d lifted himself into the ray of sunlight peeking through the screen doors. Jongin looks into Kyungsoo’s eyes and he yawns, his eyes tearing up before he sleepily grins and Kyungsoo’s heart melts.

“Good morning,” Jongin says and his tone is slightly playful, after all he’d managed to sneak into Kyungsoo’s bed undetected. Kyungsoo raises his hand and Jongin looks at it before he lifts his own, intertwining their fingers.

“Good morning,” he replies and the two simply look at one another. Jongin gently pulls away and he sits up, Kyungsoo does the same. They sit at opposite ends of the futon and Kyungsoo stretches, feeling a slight ache in his body from bearing Jongin’s weight through the night. Jongin looks over to the door when he hears a knock,

“Your highness! We are here to serve breakfast!” Kyungsoo doesn’t have a chance to reply as the door is opened and he meets the startled eyes of Wheein who was in charge of delivering all of his meals. She stares at him before she looks over at Jongin and Kyungsoo can see behind her is Hyejin, who’d probably been tasked with bringing Jongin his breakfast, needless to say they weren’t expecting the Princes to be in the same room. Kyungsoo clears his throat and he handles it calmly,

“Prince Jongin will be having breakfast with me Hyejin, please serve it here,” Kyungsoo says and she nods before following Wheein into his room. The maidens place down the small trays before they step back, bowing deeply as they leave, closing the doors behind them. Jongin looks over the food before he looks at Kyungsoo with his lips screwed together, as if he was holding back laughter. Kyungsoo doesn’t even know what kind of rumours will spread because of this, it was clear they hadn’t just been chatting as they definitely looked as though they’d just awoken. He scoots over so that Jongin’s tray can fit beside his and the two eat in silence. It’s a simple breakfast of soup and rice, with a side of fluffy eggs and pickled radish.

They both eat in a comfortable kind of silence, only the sounds of chewing and swallowing could be heard. Kyungsoo finishes his meal promptly and Jongin does as well, but he left some of the radish on his tray. Kyungsoo calls for the maidens and they return, removing the trays with blushed cheeks and their eyes low. Jongin returns to his own room to freshen up and Kyungsoo lets go of the breath he’d been unconsciously holding in. Being with Jongin felt so natural, but once he left it felt like too much, Kyungsoo had spent months away from him so why was it when Jongin was in the room steps away he felt so weak? Like he wanted to run to him? He shakes his head, slapping his cheeks hoping that it was just his half asleep brain speaking even though he was well aware that he was fully awake by now.

As Kyungsoo steps out of his bedroom the door across from him slides open, revealing Jongin wearing Aralicia’s traditional clothing, the cloths pink and bright for the nobles. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen and he doesn’t register the maidens passing by with smiles on their faces. Jongin fits right in… then again when someone is so handsome it makes sense that they looked amazing in anything they wore. Jongin’s long hair was in a loose bun on top of his head, not nearly as tight as Kyungsoo’s and he had no manggeon headband across his forehead. Jongin takes his stare in a negative manner and he looks down at his feet, looking terribly insecure.

“The maidens said that I should dress warmer and deemed none of my clothing fit,” Jongin explains and Kyungsoo steps closer, placing a hand on his arm to reassure him. That he looked great. Almost too great. He isn’t sure if his words carry to Jongin perfectly but he visibly relaxes which was better than nothing. Kyungsoo leads Jongin out of the pavilion and the two slowly make their way towards the front gates. Kyungsoo tries not to dwell on how perfect Jongin looked in his Kingdom’s traditional clothing, he truly did fit in, in a way Kyungsoo couldn’t have imagined before which made his thoughts run wild in his head.

The morning was cold. A thick fog covering the Kingdom below and not a lick of wind in the air. Their breaths ran white as they exhaled and Kyungsoo could see how Jongin clasped his hands together, not used to the colder temperatures. The walk through the Palace is tranquil, with the few greetings to servants passing by here and there. The Palace was always peaceful when he left as well as when he returned in the early evening. He seemed to miss majority of the activity since he was always gone for a few hours each day. His schedule today however is quick, to accommodate the Kim’s and the celebration tonight he assumes.

“There are a number of greenhouses throughout the Kingdom, I visit as many as I can weekly. Today I have 3 of them to visit, they’re not that far but the ride is a little long,” Kyungsoo explains as he and Jongin enter the carriage, sitting across from one another. Jongin doesn’t seem too troubled by the distance and Kyungsoo isn’t either. He usually isn’t a fan of travelling long distances, like that between Aralicia and Pralin but he does like having the time to himself before the world wakes. Jongin keeps the curtain open and Kyungsoo would protest but he knows that the other Prince must be curious about his Kingdom. After a few minutes of travel Jongin looks at him,

“The ride must feel long when you’re alone. What greenhouses are we visiting today?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo lets the first sentence sit in the back of his mind. He smiles and holds up his hand, holding out a finger, followed by another as he lists off what their schedule is.

“The first is for shiso leaves, they were imported from the eastern side of the Kingdom where the islands are. The second is for ginger and the third is for tea leaves, numerous kinds,” Kyungsoo places his hands back in his lap and Jongin furrows his brows.

“I didn’t know that ginger is considered an herb,” Jongin mumbles,

“Not many people know that it is. However it does have a lot of properties that make it considered an herb, health benefits and such,” Kyungsoo says quietly and Jongin nods absentmindedly, probably taking in the new information. For the rest of the way, neither of them speak a word and Kyungsoo pulls open the curtain hiding his window as well, looking out at the Kingdom. Their Kingdom was covered in a lot of trees and large fields were usually contained in glass. Because of all of the tall trees, the sky wasn’t always visible but today, like the others served to be another cloudy autumn morning.

They arrive at the first greenhouse and judging by the fresh scent in the air, Kyungsoo can tell they’re at the shiso leaf greenhouse. Although he was told his schedule sometimes things changed depending on the roads and the weather. He and Jongin make their way towards the entrance and Jongin is in awe of the unfamiliar structure in front of him. Of course, the panels of glass run high and the building is large, the moment they step inside it’s a little warm, a moisture in the air clinging to their skin. Kyungsoo makes his way past the rows upon rows of bright purple shiso leaves and he can see that the small colony of green shiso leaves are growing vibrantly in the far corner.

“These leaves are mainly used for baths and skin care remedies. As you can tell, they’re very fresh, almost a little too fresh,” Kyungsoo looks over his shoulder at Jongin who scrunches his nose, the fresh shiso almost painfully fragrant. They make their way along the rows and Kyungsoo can see the greenhouse owner, Mr. Kang watching them, unsure of whether he should interrupt their little tour or not. Kyungsoo keeps his attention on Jongin, leading him around and although there isn’t much to see nothing makes him happier than being around plants.

“I bath in water infused with shiso and tea leaves quite often, it’s very relaxing,” Kyungsoo reveals and Jongin smiles at him before he reaches out, brushing his knuckles against Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“That must be why your skin is so soft,” Jongin remarks and he laughs when Kyungsoo’s grows obviously flustered, his cheeks and ears aflame. He continues on with his work, making sure everything is in order before he hurries off towards Mr. Kang, leaving a very amused Jongin behind. According to Mr. Kang the greenhouse is operating smoothly and there hasn’t been any issues with raising the shiso leaves because the autumn weather has been good to them so far. Kyungsoo nods and he takes one last look around, at the workers and at the working conditions finding them just fine.

The next greenhouse is the same, as well as the next. Jongin doesn’t seem as invested in the plants as he is and that was understandable but what he was thankful for was the curiosity. Kyungsoo knew how boring his job could be. It was a lot of travel only to spend a short amount of time in a warm and sticky place.They were hosted by the owners of the second greenhouse for lunch and although it wasn’t as glamorous as their breakfast, they were both grateful nonetheless. Jongin was truly interested and he often asked Kyungsoo questions, asking what the herbs did or where they were going. Kyungsoo told him that the herbs were distributed among the four Kingdoms, and Jongin had said he’d have to pay more attention to the herbs in Pralin from now on.

They returned to the Palace in the late afternoon and Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to do with the rest of the hours before the celebration. Of course he’d have to keep Jongin company but there wasn’t much to do in a Palace. Seungsoo was probably working, he had no idea what the Princesses could possibly be doing and his parents were probably entertaining Jongin’s. They hover around the front gate for a moment, standing off to the side as to not disrupt the servants working around them. Jongin takes Kyungsoo’s hand for a split second to get his attention and slowly they begin walking along the many pathways. The servants are rushing around, trying to prepare for the celebration so Kyungsoo and Jongin try to stay out of their way.

“What do you usually do after you finish work?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo purses his lips. His routine was pretty standard he liked to think. These past months after his trip to Pralin with his family had been full of him trying to distract himself. But those few hours or minutes he did manage to get before he fell asleep were usually spent by himself or even with Seungsoo if the Crowned Prince could find the time.

“I’ll usually retire to my room and read or I’ll go to-” Kyungsoo cuts himself off. He didn’t know how much Jongin actually remembered of their few conversations in Pralin. And back then  Kyungsoo had told him a lie. He lied when Jongin asked him if he went anywhere in the Palace to escape from his title, from his duties. Jongin looks at him with a knowing smile and he doesn’t seem disappointed or angry in the slightest, if anything he looks cheerful, mischievous considering he’d just discovered one of Kyungsoo’s secrets.

“So you do have a special place, will you take me there?” Jongin’s voice is quiet, and his expression turns serious. Kyungsoo pauses and the two stand there for a moment, still as the subtle breeze brushes past them both. Kyungsoo doesn’t reply and he continues to walk, looking over his shoulder and urging Jongin to follow. They leave the main paths and scurry along the walls, behind the pavilions and along dirt and rocks. It’s an uneven pathway but Kyungsoo had memorized it when he was a child. He and Jongin eventually reach a small red gate, the wood chipped away and the paint faint. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and he holds the gate with shaking hands, before he decides to let Jongin inside.

The small garden was nothing magnificent. It’s pretty much just long and gangly grass along with the odd overgrown bush in the corner, but in the middle of it all was a thin olive tree, along with a small pond lined with white rocks. As they step closer, Kyungsoo takes a seat where he usually does, crossing his legs before he looks over the lily pads floating in the water, trying to spot the koi fish beneath. He could remember when these fish were still small, now they were adults, swimming around in circles. Jongin sits down beside him and does the same, watching the fish swim with mesmerized eyes.

“You don’t have to be so tense, relax as you usually would,” Jongin’s voice is so soothing. Kyungsoo leans on his shoulder and he’s worried he’s putting too much of his weight on Jongin but it’s clear the other Prince doesn’t care, welcoming him instead. Kyungsoo reaches for one of Jongin’s hands and he plays with his fingers, smiling to himself as he looked at his fingers and tapped his fingernails. Kyungsoo exhales deeply and he snuggles closer to Jongin unconsciously,

“I’m afraid,” he whispers and he isn’t sure Jongin even heard him. Jongin’s fingers tense and he takes the time to hold Kyungsoo’s hand,

“What are you afraid of Kyungsoo?” Jongin asks and Kyungsoo sews his lips together, no intention of answering. There were a number of things he was afraid of. But in this very moment. He was afraid of commitment. Afraid of making sacrifices for love when it’s not guaranteed to last forever. Afraid that if he didn’t do something soon, he’d actually lose Jongin for good this time. Jongin looks up at the sky but Kyungsoo doesn’t do the same, eyes trained on their hands together.

“The Palace is such a lonely place,” Jongin says to no one in particular and Kyungsoo agrees. Unlike the Palace of Aralicia, in Pralin they gathered at dinner every day to share a meal together. In Aralicia that wasn’t the case. There were times where weeks upon weeks would go by and Kyungsoo wouldn’t see his parents. He did his best to see Seungsoo at least once a day but even that only lasted a few minutes or so before they were parted and left alone again. The sound of a bell chiming rings them out of their thoughts and Kyungsoo sits up, not letting go of Jongin’s hand as he helps him stand and the two approach the small gate.

“We should get ready for the celebration, it will begin soon,” Kyungsoo informs him and Jongin doesn’t say anything. As soon as they leave the garden Kyungsoo lets go of Jongin’s hand and together they return to his pavilion, going their own ways to get dressed for the celebration.

 

Kyungsoo spreads his arms as Wheein and Hyejin assist him with his royal robes. His robes carry a darker blue colour, and there aren’t any embroidered crests in the fabric, to ensure that he was a Prince but not the Crowned Prince. Kyungsoo smiles at his handmaidens when the last of his accessories are secured and he steps out of his room. He waits for a second and Jongin appears soon after. Jongin is wearing what must be royal Pralin clothing but Kyungsoo had never seen it before. It was similar to his performance outfit but the sleeves are longer, his midriff is still bare and he’s wearing pants beneath his skirt this time. His neck, arms and legs are still decorated with golden bangles and his hair is curled.

They bow to one another and make their way to the celebratory grounds. They reach an arch that lead to the grounds and it was grand to say the least. The autumn sky had cleared as the night approached and the moonlight shone brightly above. To Kyungsoo, everything looked as it always did during a celebration. However since it was the autumn, there were a number of paper lanterns leading the way towards the grounds. They walked across the grand plane and Kyungsoo could see that the stage was still empty, two lines of musicians on each side of the stage. As they walked closer to the elevated platform where the royal family sat they passed by a number of scholars and other nobles that were invited. The two make their way up the stairs and they part to their respective sides, Kyungsoo a few steps below Seungsoo and Jongin on the same platform as his sisters.

“Welcome all to a welcoming celebration for King and Queen Kim and their family who have come from the Kingdom of Pralin to visit us. We have a short performance from the Elderflower performance and musical group but afterwards feel free to enjoy yourselves for the night!” he announces and Kyungsoo looks out to the stage, seeing how there were long pieces of sheer fabric strategically placed around it. Everyone grows quiet with anticipation as the first beat of the drum reverberates through the empty air and the eerie sound of a flute carries above it, harmonizing with a stringed instrument.

Three females and two males run out onto the stage, running circles before they reach their positions. The females move with fluidity and the males move with determination, it should clash but it balances well together. Kyungsoo watches as the fabrics are picked up from the ground and he notices that they’re quite sheer, glimmering at the moonlight hits them. He loses himself in the music, more so than the performance. The dancers are talented, extremely so and he’d had the privilege to watch the Elderflower perform before, but tonight there was only one person he wanted to see dance. And so the rest of the performance passes by in a blur. Kyungsoo feels apologetic to them, he knows how hard they’ve worked and how much pressure it must’ve been to perform in front of more than one royal family but he was too lost in his thoughts tonight.

The festivities begin soon after. With a toast to the Kim family the music begins and people begin to enjoy themselves. The dance floor remains empty for awhile, people wanting to eat something before they had fun and let themselves go. Surprisingly enough, but also not so surprisingly, Jongin and his sisters were the first to join the dance floor. They easily let themselves go and although it’s clear they’re simply enjoying themselves their movements seem choreographed. The Elderflower returns to dance with them and Kyungsoo feels his heart pounding when he watches the groups teach other dance moves from their respective Kingdoms. The rings of Jongin’s laughter are loud and contagious even over the music and Kyungsoo finds himself grinning. Jongin truly was a ray of sunshine.

When he feels Seungsoo nudge him does he snap out of his trance and when he looks at his brother he’s directed back to the dance floor. Kyungsoo looks back down and he sees that Jongin is waving at him, mouthing something and gesturing for him to come down as well. The thing was, the Princes of Aralicia have never been seen dancing. They’ve performed with their instruments but they’ve never enjoyed themselves on the dance floor, it just wasn’t something they did. The only time Kyungsoo had actually danced before was that night on the balcony in Pralin together with Jongin. Kyungsoo gasps as he feels a sharp pain in his side,

“Go on,” Seungsoo encourages him, his hand still up guiltily not even hiding the fact that he’d just pinched his little brother. Kyungsoo sighs and judging by how Jongin’s gestures were becoming more exaggerated he wasn’t getting out of this. Kyungsoo stands up and he makes his way down the stairs, taking extra long stepping down each one so that he could prolong this embarrassment for a little longer. Jongin has no intentions to let him get away however and he meets him halfway down the steps, holding out a hand with a charming smile on his face.

“My Prince I am here to escort you to the ball,” Jongin speaks with a deep chest voice and he furrows his brows, trying to impersonate someone Kyungsoo doesn’t recognize. He rolls his eyes but he takes Jongin’s hand. Jongin however keeps trying to make them dance down the steps for an extra dramatic entrance and Kyungsoo isn’t having it,

“I will push you down the rest of the stairs if you don’t stop,” Kyungsoo half threatens and Jongin laughs at that. The atmosphere of the celebration is doing wonders to them both it seemed, the previous tension melted away as they let go and enjoy themselves. Jongin doesn’t go of Kyungsoo’s hand as they reach the dance floor and instead he holds the other one as well. Kyungsoo on the other hand can only see Jongin and no one else. And so he lets go. He laughs freely with Jongin as they stumble around, clumsily dancing together.

Jongin is a professional but it was clear Kyungsoo was not. He moved like a drunk man, unable to control his limbs. He lets himself get immersed in the music and Jongin as well, holding him close as the beats slow and the flutes make clear and beautiful sounds into the night. Jongin twirls Kyungsoo around and the latter spins but loses his balance, falling against Jongin ungracefully. The two laugh and they look into each other’s eyes, leaning in close enough for their noses to touch. But Kyungsoo remembers where they are and he pulls away, eyes wide as he realizes that the dance floor has cleared and the music has stopped. Jongin coughs and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him, unable to wipe the smile from his face even though he can tell that his parents as well as Jongin’s are staring at them.

The two princes move off of the dance floor and back up the stairs, their hands don’t part until they have to go back to their own seats and Kyungsoo keeps his head down, his cheeks hot.

“And that concludes our celebration, thank you to everyone for working hard and making this all possible!” King Do concludes and Kyungsoo takes that as dismissal. Kyungsoo avoids the eyes of everyone around him and he covers his mouth, hurrying down the steps and off back towards his pavilion. The adrenaline from the moment had died and the weight of the moment he’d shared with Jongin was becoming clear to him. It was a little scary, how easily Jongin could make him forget himself, how easily he was swayed by the other Prince. Kyungsoo closes his eyes and he nearly walks off the path, he needs a bath. Right now.

“Wheein, please draw a bath for me, with the shiso leaves we brought back please,” Kyungsoo startles the handmaiden who hadn’t been expecting him to return so soon. Wheein does as she’s told, dropping the laundry she’d been folding. Kyungsoo feels slightly apologetic and he makes a mental note not to bother her for the rest of the night. He returns to his bedroom and removes majority of his accessories, tossing them carelessly on the ground before realizing he just said that he wasn’t going to bother Wheein anymore. He squats down and picks up everything before placing it in a neat pile on his table.

“Your highness, the bath is ready,” Wheein informs him from the other side of his door and he nods in acknowledgement even though she knows he won’t see it. Kyungsoo leaves his room and he steadily makes his way down the hall, towards the bath. He steps inside and is immediately hit with a wave of steam and the fresh minty scent of shiso, it calms him in a millisecond and he begins to close the door behind him. However as he does he’s pushed back and Kyungsoo can’t even get a grasp on his surroundings when suddenly a pair of lips crash against his own, hungrily.

His eyes flutter closed and he wraps his arms around Jongin, allowing the other Prince to lead him further into the room and he can hear the sound of the door sliding closed. For some reason he isn’t exactly surprised, taken off guard yes but not surprised in the slightest as soft fingertips guide his chin upward, plump lips meshing with his own. Kyungsoo pushes into the kiss just as eagerly, his movements slow and his breaths deep as he tastes Jongin again. He smiles into the kiss and Jongin pulls away, holding his cheeks. Kyungsoo opens his eyes and he sees Jongin’s bright grin,

“I brought some bath salts from my Kingdom, bathe with me?” Jongin tilts his head as he asks the question and Kyungsoo has no intention to refuse so he simply nods. Jongin reaches for the little pouch of bath salts in his pocket and he scatters it in the large bath, stirring the water with his hand before he goes to the other corner of the room. For a moment Kyungsoo just watches him. Jongin looks back at him before he removes his clothes without an ounce of hesitation. Kyungsoo instantly looks away, down at the wooden floors and he turns against the wall as well.

“Kyungsoo, you’re acting as if I’ve never seen you before,” Jongin chirps unhelpfully and Kyungsoo resists the urge to smack him… with his lips. He can hear Jongin entering the bath and he removes his own garments with shaking hands, letting the clothes fall to the ground in a heaping pile that he steps out of. Kyungsoo removes his headband and he rubs at the indented skin, before he removes the pins keeping his hair in a bun. No one has ever seen him with his hair down, with the exception of his maidens who helped him get ready in the morning. His hair flops all over his head and he runs his hands through it, feeling awfully self conscious.

But when he turns and looks at Jongin, he sees nothing but pure adoration in his eyes. Kyungsoo feels his anxiety melting and he gets into the bath, sitting beside Jongin who hasn’t taken his eyes off of him. Kyungsoo notes how the bath gives off a scent that reminds him of the ocean and he misses it terribly. Almost as much as he’d missed Jongin. They don’t say a word and Jongin reaches for the small wooden pale on the side, dipping it into the water before he gently pours it over Kyungsoo’s head, using a hand to shield his face from the hot water. Kyungsoo doesn’t move a muscle, allowing Jongin to take care of him.

Jongin’s touch is gentle as he runs a cloth along Kyungsoo’s body, cleaning him. Kyungsoo tries not to feel embarrassed but he can’t keep his head up, unconsciously slipping further into the water only to have Jongin pull him out with a smile. Once Jongin’s done he hands over the cloth to Kyungsoo and he leans in closer, almost too close but he catches Kyungsoo off guard with a kiss before he steps back. Kyungsoo grabs the pale and he does as Jongin did, mesmerized by the way Jongin’s hair sticks to his neck and runs past his shoulders. The element of water truly did complement the Pralin Prince. After a moment Kyungsoo completely abandons the wash cloth, opting to just run his hands all over Jongin’s chest and along his neck.

They both take a seat and Jongin leans against the wall of the tub with Kyungsoo sitting in his lap. Kyungsoo leans back against Jongin and he keeps his eyes closed, feeling nothing but the hot water and Jongin’s body touching his own, wandering hands touching his stomach and thighs. Jongin gently cups Kyungsoo’s jaw and he turns him so that they can look each other in the eye.

“You’re much thinner than you were when we last met,” Jongin says and his voice is lined with worry. Kyungsoo thinks of an excuse but he can’t, he’s just tired at this point. He turns and straddles Jongin’s lap, resting his head in the crook of his neck before he hums.

“I’ve been working more… trying to distract myself from running back to Pralin,” Kyungsoo admits and he closes his eyes, feeling comfortable in Jongin’s arms. Kyungsoo tenses up for a split second when he feels Jongin kissing along his shoulder until he relaxes again but he was honest for a reason, they have things to talk about. Before Kyungsoo can even say anything Jongin kisses his cheek.

“I know, we’ll talk about it later. Right now, I’m enjoying having you here with me,” Jongin speaks with a smile and he holds Kyungsoo closer, peppering his now flushed skin with even more kisses. When Jongin finally decides to kiss him on the lips Kyungsoo decides it’s time to get out of the baths. He was becoming a little pink from being in the bath water for too long. They both stand naked for a moment and Kyungsoo doesn’t appreciate how openly Jongin is staring at him right now so he shuffles closer to keep him from getting a full view.

“Did you bring any clothes with you?” Kyungsoo asks even though he knows the answer. It was clear the two of them didn’t bring anything with them. In Kyungsoo’s case he thought he’d be bathing alone, Jongin didn’t have an excuse. There was no way he’d be able to call on Wheein to bring him two sets of clothes without being the least bit suspicious. Plus judging by the hour of the night, she’d probably already retired to her bedroom. Kyungsoo doesn’t have a chance to think further because Jongin grabs his hand and he kicks open the door before pulling him down the hallway.

Kyungsoo is positively baffled at the two of them running through his pavilion naked as the days they were born but there isn’t much he can do about it now so he matches Jongin’s pace, holding his hand tighter. They try not to burst into laughter when they reach the room because it was still late evening and the walls weren’t necessarily great at keeping sound out. They both move towards Kyungsoo’s bed and Jongin lies down first, waiting. Kyungsoo follows soon after and they press together, not a single thing between their bodies. Finally, they decide to talk.

“When you left Pralin… I did the same thing,” Jongin begins and he runs his fingertips along Kyungsoo’s arm, drawing patterns on his skin as he tries to find his words. Kyungsoo on the other hand is once again, playing with his hair.

“I tried to distract myself. But I don’t have much work to do, I’m third in line for the throne and there are only so many etiquette lessons I still need at the age of 22. So I found myself spending a lot of time on the island,” Jongin continues.

“I tried not to send you any letters, I was afraid I’d be pestering you into a decision you weren’t ready for. But now I think about it… I should’ve,” Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip and he furrows his brows,

“It was unfair of me, to put this all on you like that. I understand that leaving your home isn’t easy and it wasn’t my intention to make it seem like I wouldn’t do the same for you. And now that I’m here, I hope that I can show it to you,” Jongin says earnestly and his eyes are just so honest, Kyungsoo feels overwhelmed. He wants to shake his head and say that no, Jongin hadn’t put this decision all on him, after all it seemed like he was the only one who couldn’t come to a decision after all. But Jongin is speaking his mind right now and Kyungsoo respects that. He wishes he could do the same. Jongin gently touches his cheek and brings him back,

“You’re thinking too much again aren’t you? You’re trying to blame yourself even though I just told you, that this is on both of us,” Jongin just smiles at it, reassuring, warm. Kyungsoo feels a knot form in his chest and he can’t imagine what he’d done in his previous life to deserve someone like Jongin.

“Hmm, when was the last time I paid this much attention to someone? I know you so well,” Jongin laughs to himself and he knows how silly his words are. But Kyungsoo takes them to heart, as he does with anything that involves Jongin. Kyungsoo kisses his lips and lingers there for a moment,

“You do, you really do,” Jongin closes the distance between them and he pulls Kyungsoo under him. Kyungsoo allows himself to be taken care of. He gives him wholly to Jongin tonight. This time, Kyungsoo doesn’t hide nor does he close his eyes even if he feels unbelievably vulnerable beneath Jongin. He takes deep breaths, trying to keep his heart at a normal pace as Jongin looks at him, looks at every part of him. Jongin’s smile truly was the eighth wonder of the world, how could a simple quirk of lips ease him of all of his worries? Kyungsoo reaches for the drawer to their left and Jongin beats him to it, pulling it open with curiosity before he pulls out a small jar.

“Quickly please, I’m impatient for you. I’ve missed you,” Kyungsoo says quietly and he answers Jongin’s question from the first night directly. Jongin’s chest rises and falls before he leans down, opening the jar to allow the faint scent of jasmine to permeate the air before he connects their lips. Although the weather outside was of autumn, inside of the room it felt like a sweltering summer night, like the first night they’d held one another. Their skin still damp from the bath and covered in a thin layer of sweat as their body heat warmed each other a little too much. Jongin swallows all of Kyungsoo’s moans, spreading his legs and pressing an oil finger against his soft entrance.

Kyungsoo accidentally bites down on Jongin’s tongue when the first finger penetrates him and he sucks on it apologetically afterwards, gently tugging at Jongin’s hair since he’s learned that he likes it. Another finger is added and Kyungsoo curls his toes, his thighs pressing against Jongin’s sides in an attempt to plead for more. Jongin kisses his forehead and licks his neck as he does so, adding a third finger carefully as he suckles on the moles littered on pale skin. Kyungsoo bites his bottom lip to try and contain his moans, not wanting to scar his handmaidens. Jongin on the other hand seems to be enjoying his noises, pressing on his prostate playfully, trying to draw out a moan.

“Enough,” Kyungsoo grunts and he pulls Jongin’s fingers out before he pushes Jongin back onto the futon. The futon however isn’t that long and Jongin’s head ends up knocking against the wooden floor with a dull thud. Kyungsoo quickly grabs at him but he’s shoved by a laughing Jongin, assuring he’s okay. They reposition themselves and Kyungsoo grabs Jongin’s cock that is already hot and hard in his hand. He strokes the thick appendage and doesn’t wait as he opens his mouth and begins to take it down.

Jongin grips at his head almost immediately, his legs shaking as he’s welcomed to a heated world of pleasure. Kyungsoo takes the aching in his scalp as encouragement and he proceeds to take in more Jongin’s length, licking along the underside with his tongue. He pushes down too far and ends up hitting his throat in the wrong way, pulling off quickly as he sputters and spits the saliva and precum back onto Jongin’s cockhead. The sight is positively sinful and it’s clear Jongin enjoys it, judging by the way his member twitches in Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo notices this and he smirks, running Jongin’s cockhead along his lips and his tongue.

“K-kyungsoo stop, I’m close,” Jongin whines and Kyungsoo stops teasing him. However he does line Jongin’s cock with his entrance. Jongin’s eyes widen and he grips Kyungsoo’s hips tightly but Kyungsoo’s already sunken down on his cock. His knees bend involuntarily and he keeps his grip on Kyungsoo’s hips tight, eyes watering with betrayal as he tries to keep him from moving. He’s so sensitive and so close right now and Kyungsoo’s little smirk along with his rolling hips aren’t helping in the slightest.

“It’s okay Jongin, I’ll be slow,” Kyungsoo says softly and Jongin slowly lets go of his grip, Kyungsoo winces as he does since he’d accidentally dug his fingernails into his skin. Kyungsoo carefully lifts himself up and drops back down, a relieved sigh escaping from his lips as he adjusts to Jongin’s length inside of him. He closes his eyes and gets lost in the sensation, thinking of the intimate they’d spent together many months ago and how he’d missed having Jongin close to him like this, inside of him. Kyungsoo fists his own neglected member and he tries to ease himself closer to orgasm, wanting to give mercy to Jongin who was crying from pleasure beneath him.

“A little more Jongin,” Kyungsoo gasps as his prostate is struck and he clenches around the cock inside of him unconsciously which causes Jongin to reach his orgasm unexpectedly. He cries out Kyungsoo’s name as he releases and his hips jolt as he fills Kyungsoo with his semen. Kyungsoo however doesn’t stop, chasing his own end that was dangerously near. Jongin sobs as it becomes all too much for his sensitive cock and his eyes are blurred with tears when Kyungsoo finally explodes, painting his chest with streams of white. Kyungsoo can’t even enjoy his afterglow because Jongin is pulling him off, panting heavily from the stimulation. Kyungsoo kisses his lips and cups his cheeks in apology.

“Promise me, that from now on, we do this together,” Jongin breathes heavily and he can only keep one eye open but he does his best to remain serious, Kyungsoo nods, pressing their foreheads together.

“I promise,”

 

The next morning they’re both summoned to see the King and Queen. Kyungsoo to meet his parents and Jongin to meet his own. Thankfully Wheein hadn’t walked in on them this time, having learnt her lesson from yesterday. This morning they’d woken up without the blanket covering them, their naked bodies had been on display and Kyungsoo knows there would be absolutely no excuses for that. He and Jongin have already eaten and gotten dressed for the day and they now walk down the pathways of the Aralician palace with hesitant but determined steps. They part in front of the King’s pavilion and Kyungsoo tries not to watch Jongin go.

“Your Majesty, the Prince has come to see you!” Kyungsoo winces as his father’s eunuch makes the announcement and he waits for the screen doors to open before he enters. As he does he finds that his father and mother are waiting for him. His father behind his table while his mother sits off to the side. Kyungsoo bows at them both and he remains standing. The only times he’s offered a cushion is when it is a casual conversation, this most definitely was not one of those. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and he lifts his head.

“Kyungsoo, it has come to our attention that you’ve been sharing a bed with Prince Jongin,” Kyungsoo can’t hide the tensing of his shoulders when his father speaks the words. He isn’t angry at Wheein or Hyejin either, it was part of their job to tell his parents how “well” their son was hosting his guest. Queen Do fiddles with her fingers,

“We appeared nonchalant about your blossoming friendship with Prince Jongin when we’d visited Pralin in the Summer, so would you like to enlighten us? We all saw what happened last night Kyungsoo,” she says quietly and Kyungsoo hadn’t heard that tone in a long time. The last time he’d heard it was when his mother had asked him if he wanted to become the owner of his own greenhouse but he’d refused at the time because he had been too young. Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks flushing but he keeps his ground and he remains strong. He looks at both of his parents and he hopes that his gaze doesn’t waver.

“I care for Jongin deeply and he is far more than just a friend to me. I want to spend my life with him,” Kyungsoo states seriously and for a minute his parents are silent. Their expressions unreadable. Kyungsoo clenches his fists and he hopes that it’ll hide the tremble.

“Where do you plan to spend the rest of your life then? Will Prince Jongin leave Pralin or will you leave Aralicia?” King Do frowns as he speaks, like an adult speaking to a clueless child. But Kyungsoo is an adult as well and he knows what he wants.

“No matter where we go, as long as Jongin is with me, we will be alright,” Kyungsoo replies and it’s clear the King isn’t pleased with that. Kyungsoo knows, it isn’t exactly a plan but it wasn’t nothing either. Their feelings were strong and they were willing to find a solution together. Queen Do remains silent and she allows her King to take the conversation.

“How naive, this love of yours could end at any moment Kyungsoo, what will you do if you both fall out of love after your rash decisions?” once King Do finishes asking his question does Kyungsoo realize what he’s doing. For the longest time, he’d always thought that his father didn’t know anything about him. He rarely spoke with his father since he was always busy and Kyungsoo had to be kept away from the politics unlike his brother who received their father’s guidance daily. Yet here the King was, asking every single question that had been clinging to the back of his mind these past few months. But now Kyungsoo has answers and he has a new found determination.

“Three months apart and yet my feelings did not waver, they will never waver, my heart will stay true to Jongin,” Kyungsoo answers confidently. His father doesn’t say a word and neither does his mother. Suddenly his father’s eunuch rushes past him, along with his father’s guard and together they move the screen from behind the King revealing a door. Kyungsoo freezes as the door slides open, revealing King and Queen Kim as well as Jongin who’s cheeks were flaming a very delicate pink. Kyungsoo takes a few moments to process that yes, his whole confession had been heard by not only Jongin but both of their parents as well but before he can feel the embarrassment for it Jongin gets up and crosses the room. Jongin pulls him into a tight hug that Kyungsoo returns,

“I love you,” Jongin looks deeply into Kyungsoo’s eyes and he says the words with the utmost sincerity and adoration it makes Kyungsoo want to cry. He’d thought that their first confessions would be of a more private manner but with Jongin here in his arms he knows that there is no better time.

“I love you too,” he replies and Jongin’s face breaks into the brightest grin it rivaled the autumn sun and replaced with the warmth of the summer sun. King Do clears his throat and the Princes let go of one another, now standing side by side with their hands held. The Kings and Queens can’t help but smile at their joined hands and King and Queen Kim leave the back room, taking a seat beside Queen Do when cushions are brought to them.

“If you two wish to marry, we will grant you our blessing. After all, last night had been quite the show for all of us,” King Kim says to them and Kyungsoo blinks. He can’t believe it. He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but he definitely didn’t expect it to be so easy. Kyungsoo tightens his hold on Jongin’s hand and the latter does the same, the two turn to each other at the same time,

“Will you marry me?” they both blurt out together in a soft of harmony and they can’t help but laugh. They rest their foreheads together and brush their noses,

“Yes I will,” they say together and the Kings and Queens clap for them. Kyungsoo pulls away a little quickly, very much embarrassed by the acts of affection he’s been showing his parents and future in laws. Jongin on the other hand is beaming brightly like the whole world had just fallen into his hands.

“Wonderful, we will hold another celebration tonight. A more private one for our family to celebrate the engagement of our Princes,” Queen Kim states and the two bow deeply as they’re dismissed. As they exit the King’s pavilion they see Seungsoo along with Hyori and Bora running across the tiled yard, eager to reach them. Kyungsoo and Jongin reach the bottom of the stairs and they hurry along to meet with them. Kyungsoo isn’t that surprised to see how the Princesses are dressed in Aralicia’s traditional clothing.

“Are you two engaged now?” Bora asks with excitement and Kyungsoo has no idea how she could possibly know that. It was also strange, how readily his parents had asked their questions and how Queen Kim had been the one to suggest the celebration even though it wasn’t her Kingdom. It was almost as if…

“We all discussed it when you two left the celebration last night. Seeing you dance like that, you two really aren’t subtle in the slightest,” Seungsoo teases and Kyungsoo punches him on the arm. They all laugh about it for a minute before they part once more, wanting to give the newly engaged couple some alone time together. Kyungsoo ignores Seungsoo’s waggling eyebrows and he and Jongin make their way towards the small garden behind the pavilions. This time Jongin takes the lead as if he’d already memorized the way there and he pushes open the gates, leading Kyungsoo inside.

They both sit together like they had the other day but this time Jongin sits in Kyungsoo’s lap, practically draped over him as they lean against the thin tree trunk. Jongin doesn’t even try to hide that his hands are wondering and Kyungsoo welcomes the touch, doing the same. They both sit in silence, allowing all that happened to sink into their heads. They loved one another. They were now engaged. Kyungsoo feels happier than he’d been in months and he cups Jongin’s cheeks.

“I want to explore the world with you,” Kyungsoo confesses and Jongin kisses his nose. A soft breeze passes them both and they close their eyes, inhaling deeply. When they open them, they see only each other.

“We should spend Summer in Pralin, Autumn in Aralicia, Winter in Zelithiel and Spring in Feraveth,” Jongin suggests and Kyungsoo nods, pressing their lips together for a slow kiss.

“That sounds perfect, as long as we’re together.”

**Author's Note:**

> ... I know it's not as good as the first part :')   
>  I don't want to say too much about it but there are some things I was really proud of  
> Like how Kyungsoo's father uses the same questions and how he ultimately does realize his heart belongs to Jongin so he does return to him ( a lil allusion to the end of Till Sunrise)  
> Zelithiel and Feraveth are the other two Kingdoms :)   
> I had a lot I wanted to say when I was writing this but I'm a lil drained right now XD  
> Thank you everyone, this series is definitely very dear to me and the love I received on the first part was just ;; <3 I hope this doesn't disappoint too bad and satisfies the want for a sequel because this is it  
> I'm also a lil sad I didn't focus on the Do brothers much at all. My descriptions were a lil sloppy at some points but :') <3  
> \- Airi


End file.
